Afflicted by the Curse
by TheresaRayne
Summary: Direct Sequel to 'The Curse of the Uchiha.' Suffering from the same a f f l i c t i o n that so many girls have dealt with before her, what is Hinata to do when Sasuke keeps on invading her thoughts?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello! It's been a while since I published a new story, especially one involving Sasuke and Hinata, my fave pairing of all times :)! After much consideration, I have decided to make this multi-chaptered sequel to my oneshot, "The Curse of the Uchiha." The reason why I will not be continuing from that story is because I feel as though it is perfect the way it is and doesn't really need a continuation (at least in my opinion). If you want, read the oneshot just to get the feel of it, or just continue reading this story, since I'm sure you'll understand it either way :).**

**So in conclusion, the only thing that I ask of you readers is to not copy my story and to enjoy it :)!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the cast of Naruto, just this plot.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Affliction<p>

Summary: No matter what I do, I can't seem to get you out of my mind.

Tokyo, Japan: Tokyo University/Library-

It's been two weeks, three days, and seven hours since Hinata last saw Sasuke.

It was strange how easily the handsome, ebony haired youth had gotten under her skin.

Sitting next to her best friend TenTen at the front desk of the library with nothing to do, Hinata began to feel restless, lightly chewing on her mechanical pencil as she recalled her first meeting with Sasuke.

_Flashback~_

_It was just a normal Friday for Hinata, after her early morning classes ended she usually stopped at Café Lola to get her signature drink: a cup of coffee with vanilla creamer and two cubes of sugar, a delicious drink that warmed her whole body and relaxed her nerves. Today was especially a good day for such a drink, as she was feeling quite confident in herself at the moment and decided to treat herself. She was wearing her favorite sundress, one that hugged her womanly figure in all the right places. The young Hyuuga lady usually wore clothes that hid her figure, but today, she felt as though she needed to feel good about herself. _

_She had just entered the tiny and quaint café when she was immediately greeted by Risa, her favorite waitress. The woman looked to be in her mid-thirties. She was a pretty little sweetheart with auburn hair and clear green eyes whose gentleness hid a feisty personality. She smiled when she saw Hinata's familiar form and immediately led her to her table, complimenting her dress and saying that it made her even prettier than usual. Hinata smiled graciously at the compliment and said thank you. _

"_I'm guessing it'd be the usual for you?" Risa's green eyes sparkled as she tightened her long, auburn hair in a ponytail, not even needing to write down Hinata's order._

_The girl placed her lavender eyes on Risa, her smile widening. "You know me so well, Risa."_

_Risa winked at her and made her way towards the kitchen. "I'll be out with your drink in a sec, sweetie." _

_While she waited for Risa's return, Hinata began to daydream, staring dazedly at the crowd outside the café. It was a lovely spring afternoon, so of course there would be a flock of people crowding the city. Hinata was no exception, because after she indulged in her little treat, she planned to go on a little shopping spree, planning to buy anything that was cute and suited her style._

_A few minutes later, Risa came out with a medium sized mug on a fancy saucer, placing the warm drink in front of Hinata as she inhaled its heavenly scent. "Thank you so much, Risa!" The waitress smiled and replied "Enjoy it, sweetie." She then proceeded to serve the next table, leaving Hinata to enjoy her beverage._

_She smiled in bliss as she took tiny sips of her heavenly drink, savoring the way the coffee mixed together with the vanilla cream, its flavor not too bitter nor too sweet. Figuring that she could use this time to catch up on reading her favorite novel, she pulled it out of her purse and began reading where she left off. _

_It truly was just a normal Friday, that is, until __**he **__came in. _

_Suddenly, the bell of the front door chimed violently as a young man barged in, not even waiting to be seated. He took Hinata by surprised when he plopped down on the other end of her table, his face slightly flushed as he breathed heavily. __**Has he been running? **__She thought to herself as she tried to keep her mouth from opening in shock at his sudden intrusion. _

"_U-uhm, e-excuse me?" She tried to keep her voice from stuttering, but failed miserably. She was never good at confronting strangers, even if they were being a bit rude. _

_The male turned his attention to her, as if shocked that she was there. She held back a gasp as she took in his chiseled face and ebony hair. __**Goodness, he's devastatingly handsome! **__The boy appeared shocked for a moment as his eyes widened. "Oh God, how did you find me?"_

_Upon hearing his statement, Hinata blinked a few times. "I b-beg your pardon? I believe you were the one who barged into m-my table."_

_She watched as the strange boy let out a strangled laugh. "As if you could fool me! Sakura set you up to trap me!"_

_Once again, she blinked in confusion. "Who's…Sa…kura?"_

_The boy stopped and cleared his throat. "You don't know Sakura?"_

_At his question she shook her head in response, taking a sip from her drink. _

_From the corner of her eyes, she saw Risa coming towards her table with an angry expression on her face. "Oh, excuse me, sir?" She watched in amusement as the boy came into contact with Risa's fiery side, going over Café Lola's strict policy of having to wait to be seated. Deciding that it was best to help the boy, she responded "He's w-with me. Don't worry about it."_

_Hearing Hinata's excuse, Risa turned into her happy-go-lucky waitress self again. "Ah, well all right then!" She got out her pen and pad, ready to write as she replied "Then what can I get for you?"_

_The boy blinked again and replied "Ah, nothing, I'm-"_

"_Now sir." Hinata had to hold back a smile as Risa's voice turned stern. "Miss Hinata here has saved you from being kicked out of this café, so I suggest you be kind and order something."_

_**Ah, good ol' Risa, she always gets what she wants. **__He ended up ordering a small cup of coffee along with a key lime pie, a recommendation made by Risa herself. _

_After she disappeared back into the kitchen, Hinata went back to her drink, feeling strange that she didn't mind his presence. She held back a blush when she felt his piercing eyes on her. Surprisingly, knowing that he was staring at her made her feel a tingling sensation all over her body, and it wasn't necessarily an uncomfortable feeling either._

_Deciding to finally break the silence, she asked out of curiosity. "So who's Sakura?" __**With his good looks, I bet she's his overly possessive girlfriend. **_

_She heard him let out a small chuckle. "She's just some girl who's in 'love' with me."_

_**I KNEW IT! **__"Oh? I-in love?" She cleared her throat and continued. "And you don't love her back?"_

_He started laughing again as he shook his head. "Nope, not in the least."_

"_Huh? Then why does she love you then?" She really didn't understand why the girl would bother loving him if he didn't feel the same way. Sure, the guy was attractive, but there was more to love than just looks alone. There were many things that made love special._

_He gave her a shrug. "She just wants me for my status. I have everything, so I'm perfect for her in her eyes." _

_Before she could further the subject, Risa came out and set his coffee and pie in front of him. "All right sir! Here's your coffee and key lime pie!" She gave him a forced smile. "Hope to receive a good tip from you because of my generosity!" With a bow, she finally walked off, leaving the boy to stare at her with a dumbstruck expression. _

"_Tell me," He pointed over at Risa. "Is she always like that?"_

_**To annoying new clients, yes. **__"Mmm, you mean since I came here? Yep, pretty much."_

_They resumed enjoying their treats in silence. Hinata found that it was a good silence that she could get used to. _

_**Oh snap. **__Looking down at her wristwatch, she saw that it was passed her time for shopping. If she was going to get the decent deals, she better go now before the crowd gets to them before she does. "Well, I should go now." Dropping her book within her purse, she took out her wallet, ready to pay for both of their bills. Before she could take out her money, the boy's hand stopped her. "No, you don't need to pay. Let me do the honors, since you saved me and all."_

_She laughed, delighted that he was being so kind. "Well, then thank you." _

_He gave her a smile, which made her heart beat faster. "No problem. And to further my thank you, I'll even escort you out."_

"_Hee hee, a perfect gentlemen, indeed." After he dropped a few bills on the table, they both left the café._

_Outside in the street, Hinata could still feel his eyes on her. "So, what's your name?"_

_He seemed lost for a moment, as if he didn't process what she asked. "I'm sorry, what?"_

_She couldn't help but laugh again. "I asked you what your name was."_

_He smiled, but before he could even answer her, a strange and shrill female voice broke through the crowd. _

"_SAAAASSSSUUUKKKKEEE!"The boy then whipped his head at the direction of the shrill voice. "Damn." _

_Hinata giggled again. "So it's Sasuke?"_

_He turned his attention to her, his eyes gleaming with a mischievous intent. Shoving her against the brick wall, he stared down at her. _

"_Wha- Sasuke?"_

"_Are you willing to do another favor for me?" He shifted his eyes to the direction of the voice, then suddenly crushed his lips to hers. _

_She stood there, shocked at Sasuke's sudden kiss as she struggled against him. Her lips felt a sudden nibbling sensation as she gasped. __**This was the opening he was waiting for! Conniving little- **__Her eyes widened at the feel of his tongue within her mouth, the taste of him filling her senses. She was dimly aware of the shrill voice crying out Sasuke's name._

_After several seconds, the kiss stopped as Sasuke lifted his head up, looking into the crowd with a satisfied expression on his face. When his gaze met hers again, she took a chance and slapped him. _

_Sasuke stared at her with shocked eyes as she yelled. "You jerk!" Touching her lips to prevent them from trembling, she continued "That was my first…my first kiss…and you took it!"_

_Unconsciously, she began to lick her lips, remembering his kiss. He saw her actions and smirked. "Ah, so you did like it after all."_

_Her blush deepened as she pushed him away. "Leave me alone!" She fought back the urge to look at him from behind her as she continued on forward._

_After she was sure she ran a couple of feet from him, she gave in to her urges and turned around, her heart rate increasing by the ten-fold when she saw that his gaze was on hers as well. _

_~End Flashback~_

"Hinata, Hiiiinnnnnaaaatttta?" Hearing her name, she snapped out of her daydream and stared at TenTen. "Y-yes? Did you call?"

She shook her head in response. "You were daydreaming about **him **again now weren't you?"

Hinata blushed. "H-how did you know?"

Her best friend sighed and gently patted Hinata on the head. "Look, I know you're adorable when you have a crush, and I would **love **to hear you rant some more about him," She stopped explaining and pointed to a stack of returned books on the cart. "But you've got some work to do."

Hinata groaned as she dropped her pencil and got off her seat, taking the cart. "You know the drill, Hina-chan!" TenTen said cheerfully as she waved her off. "Yeah yeah, I got you."

…Meanwhile, on the Third Floor:

Hinata continued the process of re-shelving the returned books, letting her mind wander to Sasuke as she placed the last book on the shelf.

"Well, isn't this a pleasure seeing you again."

Hinata's heart froze and began to pound. _That voice! That all too familiar voice… _She couldn't believe that this was happening.

Slowly, she turned her gaze upwards as they met with a familiar set of obsidian eyes.

"Sasuke."

_To be continued…_

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Was it okay? :D? <strong>

**Please leave a review, but no flames please :)!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I apologize for ANY mistakes. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hello! Since you readers have been so kind and have given me so many encouraging reviews, I decided to write the next chapter a bit early ;). But be warned! One of my main issues with writing is that my updates are fairly unpredictable, so don't expect a fast update on a daily basis XD! This chapter is a bit short, but still, it would be nice if you enjoyed it as well :)**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto, just this plot ;)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Rapid Heartbeats<p>

Summary: When I'm with you, I can't think straight.

Hinata stared at Sasuke, her mouth slightly opened as she gazed at him, dressed in a white collared shirt and dark jeans. He leaned against the bookshelf, smirking at her kneeling form. Realizing that her mouth was wide open, she quickly shut it and turned away from his scrutinizing gaze, hoping that she didn't drool at the sight of him.

"H-how did you f-find me?" Honestly, she wanted to find him too. Whenever she was going to her classes, she always looked around. Hoping to see that familiar head of ebony hair. But of course, that was just wishful thinking on her part. Tokyo University was a big campus, and what were the chances that Sasuke attended it?

She blushed when she heard him chuckle and kneel down beside her, brushing aside her lock of dark hair as she turned her attention to him. "Let's just say I have my sources. But," Hinata nearly choked when he brought her lock of hair to his smirking lips. "It was just pure luck that you happened to attend this university as well."

_Oh God, he- he's been looking for me? _Hinata felt the blood rush to her ears and was sure that her face was painted an embarrassing shade of red. She was speechless and felt dizzy at his confession. Sasuke saw her discomfort and smirked, leaning down as he gently placed his lips on hers.

At his gentle kiss, she began to panic. Her heart just couldn't take any more of this! She shut her eyes and tried to fight back a response, but failed. Slowly, Sasuke began to probe against her soft lips with his tongue, begging for an entrance. With a soft moan, she slowly opened, his addictive taste filling her senses. He tasted spicy and sweet at the same time, like peppermint and cinnamon. Hinata wanted nothing more at the moment than to absorb his taste, to memorize _him. _

"Yo, Sasuke what's taking you-" Upon hearing the unfamiliar voice, she quickly pushed Sasuke away, attempting to hide her face. _Oh no, I'm an awful girl! I just blatantly made out with a boy in the library! What is wrong with me?_

Sasuke let out a growl as he tore his gaze away from her. "Sai, couldn't you see I was busy with something?"

Hinata refused to look at the two of them as she heard the other boy, Sai, laugh. "Dude, no PDA at school, you know your ass would get kicked to the curb if a professor caught you instead of me."

Sasuke's voice turned threateningly low. "Get out of here now, I'm not done talking to Hinata."

Sai waved him off as he smirked, starting to walk away. "Okay, I'll let you continue your, erm, _talk_ with your dream girl." He quietly mouthed the word 'curse' at him before quickly running off.

With his presence gone, Hinata shyly looked down at the carpeted floor, her heart racing at Sai's 'dream girl' comment. Suddenly, Sasuke held her blushing form as he laid a kiss on her forehead. "Are you doing anything today?"

Biting her lip, she fought a tremble of excitement and attempted to keep her heart from bursting. "N-no, I just have to work at the library till 4:30."

"Perfect." Slowly, Sasuke put a hand on her head as he gently forced her to look at him. "Meet me outside the library when you're done, I want to take you somewhere."

Hinata lost all her thought process as she stared at the perfect being before her. She could only nod in response. With one last chaste kiss, Sasuke gently helped her up. Her legs trembled as she accidently leaned on his broad chest, her blush deepening at the contact. He chuckled, "You alright?"

"Y-yes, thank you." She gently pushed herself off of his chest, leaning against the bookshelf as she gave him a small smile.

The girl watched as Sasuke's eyes burned, touching her arm as if he couldn't stand to _not _touch her. "It's going to be difficult for me to focus on anything today." She heard him murmur to himself, her heart spiking at the feel of his hand on her skin.

"Wait for me, Hinata." With his last phrase, he let go of her arm and made his way out of the library.

Hinata watched his back until he was out of the floor. Sighing, she went back to the task of re-shelving the books. She stared at the stack for about five minutes, not sure of where to put them. Feeling frustrated, she took the cart and made her way to the elevators, planning to talk to TenTen about the events that just took place and why she had a _damn _good reason to be distracted.

On the First Floor:

"EEEEE! OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH!" TenTen began fanning herself excessively after Hinata got done with her story.

"TenTen, please, not so loud! We are in a library!" Hinata had to hold back her own giggling fit. Her heart was still racing at the thought of Sasuke, but she felt so happy that she could share it with TenTen.

"Oh, who cares! Hardly anyone is in the library at this time, midterms are done for now and the last place any sane student would want to go is to the library after class." She rolled her eyes as she took out her phone and began to text someone. "Only the boring students like us would voluntarily wanna _work _here to help out."

"W-what are you doing?" Hinata eyed TenTen's phone warily.

"Texting Ino about your sudden meeting with your _crush, _of course!"

"Wait, no, you can't do that!" Hinata began to laugh as she tried in vain to take TenTen's phone away from her. She knew that Ino was a _hundred _times worse than TenTen when it came to hearing stories about her so called 'love life.' Both of their enthusiasm combined was enough to cause Hinata embarrassment that would last her a lifetime.

Keeping her phone at a safe distance, TenTen finished her text and hurriedly pressed the 'send' button, giving Hinata a smug look. "Noooo," Hinata laughed and sat back in her seat, embarrassed.

From behind them, a stern cough was heard as they both gulped. "Ladies, a word please?"

They both turned as their gaze met with Shizune's gaze. The older woman looked at the cart, still filled with returned books and sighed. "Listen, since you girls are well behaved _most _of the time, I'll let you two have the rest of the day off. Someone else can take charge of returning these books."

"Oh, thank you so much Shizune!" They both got off of their chairs and picked up their bags. With a slight bow to Shizune, they both exited the library.

"But you better be on your best behavior here tomorrow! And be prepared to organize some papers!" Shizune yelled after them as they waved. "We will!"

Once they were out of the library, the two girls were met with a warm breeze, tickling their faces as they took in the fresh scent. "Wow, that was really nice of Shizune." Hinata smiled over at her best friend as she nodded. "Yeah, but knowing her, she was probably getting a headache from our constant giggling."

"True." They both commenced with their laughter and stopped when TenTen's phone began to lightly chime, "Oh, Ino texted back!"

TenTen read over her message then quickly typed out a reply. "Today is a lucky day for us thanks to Shizune, we actually have _time_ to make you drop dead gorgeous before you meet with Sasuke."

At her words, Hinata's heart sank. "No, you're not saying-"

"Oh, yes, we are." TenTen smirked as she tightly grabbed on to Hinata's arm. "We are going to spend these three hours giving you a total _makeover._ Ino told us to meet her in her apartment STAT."

The young Hyuuga groaned at the thought, nearly going limp as the raven haired girl dragged her across campus, her bright brown eyes shining with excitement. Deciding it was best to just go along with TenTen and Ino's plans (knowing it would be fruitless to go against them) she decided to think about Sasuke to keep her dread at bay.

_To be continued…_

* * *

><p><strong>I needed to write some SasuHina fluff in this chapter ;3<strong>

**Please review and tell me your thoughts, and again, no flames :) If you don't like this story, then don't read it!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I apologize for any mistakes!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Finals are coming up and I have been feeling a little stressed :I So, in order to relieve some of my stress, I decided to write another chapter for this story. Enjoy :)!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: A Jealous Heart<p>

Summary: No matter what I do, you will never belong to me alone.

Sakura Haruno always got what she wanted and she was used to things going her way.

_If there was a new, cute dress that was out; _**Sakura took her parent's debit card and immediately bought it as a part of her collection.**

_If there was a new cellphone released in stores; _**Sakura would be the first in line to buy and use it. **

_If there was a cute boy who attended the same academy as her; _**he would be claimed by Sakura as her '**_**potential**_**' boyfriend. **

She was the princess that everyone adored. Girls wanted to be her, guys would fall to their knees just to win her attention. She considered herself to be the _ideal _girl coming from a fairly rich family.

Being a Haruno, she was expected to follow in her parents footsteps. They were her role models, becoming models at a young age who continued on with their success because of their beauty. Her beautiful mother, Shizuka, would always pamper her and tell her that she would be able to get whatever she wanted. Sakura had been raised to believe that ever since she was _born _that the whole world would be served to her on a silver platter.

So it would come as no surprise when she took Sasuke Uchiha's blatant rejection over her to heart.

Frowning to herself, she grabbed her stuffed rabbit and crushed the snow white roll of fluff to her chest. It was a lovely Friday afternoon and she had nothing to do, leaving her alone with her thoughts. Her parents were currently away for a shooting in China and they would not be back until at least another week.

Remembering how Sasuke avoided her all those months ago hurt her heart and pride…Sakura began to search through her memories of their first meeting, wondering if she did anything wrong.

_Flashback_

_It was the start of a new semester at the Imperial Academy and as always, Sakura was with her best friend, Aika (Ai for short). They had become close at the start of the year when they had recently entered the Academy, being each other's support. As a team, they steadily made new friends and formed a small group of their own, being immediately labeled as the 'popular' crowd. Of course, Sakura was no stranger to popularity; she had grown up with this label all her life and wore it with pride. Today was a great start for the new semester because she had just recently curled her hair, giving her a look that exuded sexy innocence complimenting her school uniform. _

"_Oh, Sakura, you are always so lovely!" Ai smiled blissfully at her. Sakura always assured her that the girl was just as lovely, but she refused to believe her. Ai was a slender girl with flowing, ebony hair and deep set obsidian eyes. She always felt as though she were plain because no man had ever confessed to her, but this wasn't the case. Sakura believed the reason why no one had ever confessed to Ai was because she was just too damn shy when it came to the opposite sex and that they thought that she was already taken. _

_**I'm going to have to do something for her! **__With that thought in mind, Sakura smiled at Ai and pulled her towards the building. "Listen, how about after school, we both go out and do a little __**sightseeing **__around the city." Sakura smiled deviously and licked her light cherry red lips. "Maybe we can catch a cute boy for you." _

_Ai sputtered a bit and let out a deep blush. "Sakura, this is why I can never be you. I could __**never**__ be as forward as you."_

_Sakura rolled her eyes. Before she could respond, she saw her group of friends waving at them both. "Well you're gonna have to learn to be me, cuz we are totally going, now come one, Ai!" She dragged Ai along as they both let out a giggle._

_~5 Hours Later_

_Class finally let out as Sakura and Ai let out a relieved sigh. "Thank goodness today was an easy day. All of my professors just went over the whole syllabus, talking about what their __**expectations **__are." Sakura laughed. "How was your day?"_

_Ai rolled her eyes. "Same as yours, but I guess we should be grateful for this easy day. The classes are going to be h-e-l-l later on." _

_They both continued their banter, and Ai, not paying any attention, ran into someone just as they were about to exit the building. _

"_Ooof!" Ai fell backwards and rubbed her back. "O-oh, sorry-" She looked up and gasped at the person she ran into. "I-I'm so sorry, Karin!"_

_The scarlet-tressed girl looked at Ai and Sakura in disdain. "Oh, it's you two __**preps.**__" She flipped her hair and glared menacingly at Sakura. "Out to whore around with the male population?"_

_Sakura bit her inner lip in response to Karin's insult. The reason she hated attending the Academy sometimes was standing merely three inches in front of her. _

"_Sorry, I don't associate myself with complete bitches, so if you'll excuse us." Without another word to her enemy, she grabbed Ai and pulled her along, forcing her passed Karin. _

_Karin smirked and twirled her hair. "Aw, is Sakura taking Aika-chan with her out of charity because __**no one **__would be her friend? How __**sweet **__of you."_

_Ignoring the wretched witch, they both burst through the door. __**Of course Karin would ruin this day. **_

_Tokyo/ In a Park:_

_They both sat on the dewy grass, remaining silent for a few moments. Ai pulled on a few patches and spoke. "What is Karin's problem?" She sighed. "I swear, she is the only girl that I can say I legitimately __**hate.**__"_

_Sakura scoffed. "Don't let her get you down, she's not worth it, __**promise**__." She smiled as she caught sight of three boys in the distance. "Besides, you're not forgetting our sightseeing mission, now did you?"_

_Ai's expression turned nervous as she followed Sakura's gaze. "Oh no, Sakura, you're not thinking-"_

_Sakura gave Ai her signature wink as she grabbed her friend's hand and pulled her way towards the three boys. She heard Ai whimper and saw her blush wildly, but continued on. __**We are going to find you a boyfriend! And that's final!**_

_She neared the boys and whistled. "Oh boys, do you think you could help us find this accessory store? I heard it was close by, but being a directionally challenged girl, I can't find it." All three of the boys ceased their conversation and turned their gazes to Sakura and Ai. They stood at a close proximity to each other, which tipped Sakura that they were friends. _

"_Oh, a store you say?" The one with smooth, black hair spoke first, his voice calm and collected. _

_The other boy, a blonde began to drool a bit as he gazed at Sakura. "I-I can help you find whatever."_

_**Ew, creep. **__Sakura turned her head away at the drooling buffoon just as Ai hid behind her, whispering "This isn't a good idea!"_

_The last boy scoffed. "You idiots don't even know that this stupid girl is __**hitting**__ on you."_

_Sakura glared at the last boy's statement and turned her icy, jade gaze to him, ready to chew him out…_

_Until she __**saw **__who he was. _

_He was devastatingly handsome. No words could describe his perfection. _

_**Jet black hair, matching eyes, chiseled face. **_

_**It's the beauty of an Uchiha. **_

_Sakura was speechless. The famous Sasuke Uchiha, son of a well-known model and technological genius was standing in front of her, glaring at her as she struggled with her comeback. Deciding against lashing out on him, since he was quite attractive and she had already labeled him __**Potential Boyfriend no. 23, **__she instead turned on her mischievous side and smiled. "Oh, I'm sorry, would you rather I hit on __**you **__instead?"_

_Ai choked from behind her as the Uchiha smirked. "Pass," Without another word, he began to walk away from her, leaving the young Haruno princess speechless. __**Did he just…reject me?**_

"_H-hey, forget about Sasuke." The blonde one began to make his way over to her. "I'll gladly go out with you, the name's Naruto." He smiled as Sakura glared at him, "Go away, I don't accept cheap gifts."_

_Fuming, she took Ai's hand and began to walk away. __**SasukeSasukeSasuke, why did you reject me?**_

_From behind them, she heard the other black haired boy laugh. "Dude, Naruto, give it up, she called you cheap. Let's go catch up with Sasuke or else he'll ditch us again."_

"_Agh, SHUT UP SAI! This is always the story of my life, girls always reject me, then say 'OMG, but you're best friends with Sasuke, right? CAN YOU GIVE ME HIS NUMBER?'"_

_~End Flashback_

Ever since the day she had met him, he was always on her mind. She tried to forget his pompous attitude; about him in general, but she just _couldn't_.

When she was eating dinner, _he was constantly on her mind._

When she was in school, _she would wonder what Sasuke was doing or what classes he was taking._

_He just would not get out of her __**mind.**_

If this wasn't love, then she didn't know what else to call this feeling.

So as the weeks passed, she would take Ai and search for him. Some days she would catch him alone, others he was with his two dorky friends. But always, whenever she would catch him, he would manage to get away from her.

Embarrassment burned through her veins as she remembered one particular incident that happened _two weeks ago_, when she caught her beloved Sasuke kissing some random _girl. _

Sakura had finally caught up with him when she caught site of his ebony hair in the distance. She cried out to him, trying to get his attention, when suddenly he was locking lips with this random _violet haired girl! _

Biting her bottom lip, she recalled her anger and jealousy as she ran away from them. Annoyed, she threw her stuffed bunny and grabbed her phone, determined to find out who that mystery girl was. _I am __**not **__going to give up Sasuke that easily!_

She searched through her top contacts and entered Ai's name, typing out a message.

**Ai, we are going on a mission. You busy?**

**CherryBlossomAngel**

She waited a few seconds until the familiar chime notified her that she had gotten a response.

**I'm not busy, but I am a little suspicious about this so called 'mission' of yours :I What are you up to?**

**~LoveMelody~**

Sakura smirked and typed out her reply.

**We are going to find Sasuke's so called girlfriend.**

_To be continued…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you all don't mind these minor OCs appearing in the story ^.^ Originally, I had Karin be Sakura's best friend, but then I realized Karin is a complete witch and will not get along well with Sakura :| So, Aika takes up this role. Hope that's okay with you readers!<strong>

**I apologize for any mistakes :), and if you all give a lot of encouraging reviews…I may continue writing this a lot sooner ;). **


End file.
